Holly - Will Beziehung
Die Holly - Will Beziehung, am häufigsten genannt Hollister oder Wolly, ist die romantische und freundschaftliche Beziehung zwischen Holly Holliday und Will Schuester. Überblick Kennengelernt haben sich die beiden in der Folge Ersatzspieler. Will hat am Anfang Angst, dass sie seinen Job übernehmen will, da Sue zu der Zeit Rektorin ist und versucht Will loszuwerden. Will möchte um seine Stelle betteln, wenn es sein muss, doch Sue wird klar, dass Holly unpassend für die Schule ist und, dass Will ein besseres Vorbild für die Kinder ist. Staffel Zwei 'Ersatzspieler' In dieser Episode fühlt Will sich nicht gerade wohl. Als er sich von der Tafel zu den Glee Kids umdreht, halluziniert er und sieht seine Schüler als kleine Kinder. Er beschließt daraufhin, doch lieber zur Krankenschwester zu gehen, diese rät ihm, sich zu Hause auszuruhen. Derweil gefällt Kurt nicht der Gedanke, dass Rachel den Glee Club leitet, solange Mr. Schuester krank ist, daher bittet er seine Englisch Lehrerin, Holly, den Glee Club in seiner Abwesenheit zu übernehmen. Will stellt Holly in Laufe der Episode zur Rede. Beide sind sich uneinig, was ihre Unterrichtsmethoden angeht. Später sucht Holly Rat bei Will, weil sie selber denkt, dass sie eine schlechte Lehrerin ist. Sie erzählt ihm, wie sie so geworden ist. Will sucht am Ende der Episode Hilfe bei Holly, um den Kids eine moderne Version des Songs, "Singin' in the Rain" vorzuführen. Daraufhin performt der Glee Club zusammen mit Holly und Will ein Mash-Up von "Singin’ in the Rain" und "Umbrella". 'Sexy' thumb|left|185px|Will und Holly.Holly hilft erneut an der McKinley High School aus und ist der Meinung, dass man die Kinder in Bezug auf Sex aufklären sollte. Will ist sehr erfreut sie wieder zu sehen und macht ihr Komplimente. Später singen sie "Kiss" von Prince und tanzen dazu. Nachdem das Lied vorbei ist, küssen sich die beiden und Will möchte unbedingt mit Holly ausgehen. Sie weist ihn jedoch ab, weil sie für eine Beziehung nicht bereit ist. Will probt am Ende der Episode im Auditorium, als Holly ihn unterbricht, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Will möchte nicht, dass sie geht und Holly sieht ein, dass es für sie vielleicht an der Zeit sei, eine längere Beziehung einzugehen. Daraufhin küssen sich die beiden. 'Unsere eigenen Songs' In dieser Episode telefoniert Will mit Holly und erzählt ihr alles über die Regionals und wie großartig die Glee Kids waren. Bevor er auflegt, sagt er "Ich liebe dich auch", daher kann man davon ausgehen, dass Holly zu ihm "Ich liebe dich" sagte. 'Nacht der Vernachlässigten' thumb|200px|"Abschiedskuss"Will sieht wie Dustin Goolsby mit Holly flirtet und wird eifersüchtig. Er sagt jedoch, dass er eigentlich nicht der eifersüchtige Typ ist und Holly meint, dass dies auch auf sie zutrifft. Später, als Will Emma hilft, ihre Trauben zu säubern, schaut Holly ihnen traurig dabei zu. Beim Benefiz Konzert der New Directions singt sie Turning Tables für Will. Am Ende der Episode erhält Holly einen Anruf mit dem Angebot, Französisch in Cleveland zu unterrichten - welches sie annimmt. Sie übergibt Will die Nachricht und die beiden beenden ihre Beziehung. Holly ist nicht bereit, sich näher zu binden und sie weiß genau, dass Will immer noch in Emma verliebt ist. Bevor sie geht, sagt sie ihm, dass ihre Beziehung mit Will, ihre längste, war. Sie verspricht zurück zu kommen, um die Schule, den Glee Club und Will wieder zu sehen, außerdem sagt sie ihm auch, dass Emma ihn immer noch liebt. Staffel Fünf '100' thumb|left|Will freut sich, Holly wiederzusehenAufgrund der Auflösung des Glee Clubs, bringt April Holly zurück, um zu helfen. Will ist überrascht sie zu sehen und möchte wissen, woher die beiden sich kennen. Sie erklären ihm, dass es eine Facebook-Seite mit Leuten gibt, die schon im Glee Club zu Gast waren, worauf Will Holly freudig umarmt. Er fragt sie weiter, wo sie gewesen ist und sie erklärt, dass sie keine Aushilfslehrerin mehr ist, da sie sich nicht zu sehr festlegen wollte, weshalb sie jetzt unerwartet in Klassenzimmer kommt, eine Stunde unterrichtet und wieder verschwindet, was in einer Rückblende zu sehen ist. Nachdem Rachel ihr erzählt hat, dass die Glee Kids Songs singen, die sie schon einmal performt haben, erwidert Holly, dass sie nicht zurück, sondern nur nach vorn blicken will und leitet Happy ein, wobei Will und die Kids mit einsteigen. 'New Directions' thumb|Party All the TimeHolly sitzt mit April im Lehrerzimmer und spielt "kill, marry or bone" mit den Namen von Brad, Figgins und Will, wobei sie zugibt, dass sie mit Will schlafen würde, während sie Figgins heiratet und Brad von einer Klippe stößt. thumb|left|In Sues BüroAm nächsten Tag läuft Will mit Holly den Flur entlang und ist nicht überzeugt von ihrer Idee, Musik in den verschiedenen Clubs einzubringen. Sie erwidert darauf, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen braucht und er gibt nach. Im Tierzuchtsclub performen sie mit den anderen Schülern Party All the Time und ziehen dann weiter in einen Club. thumb|Holly in der VideonachrichtHolly und Will sind daraufhin in Sues Büro, die ihnen Briefe von verärgerten Eltern der Schüler des Clubs präsentiert und ihnen sagt, dass das das Ende ihres kleinen Musikprojekts ist. Als Holly protestieren will, lässt Willl sie nicht zu Wort kommen und verspricht, dass es nicht wieder passieren wird. Er verlässt das Büro und bittet Holly, die meint, dass es noch nicht vorbei sein muss und weitere Clubs aufzählt, in denen sie Musik unterbringen können, dass sie aufhören soll. Er erklärt, dass es zu Ende und der Glee Club vorbei ist und fügt hinzu, dass alles was er tun will, durch diese Woche zu kommen und zu versuchen, die Abschlussfeier zu genießen. Als Holly etwas erwidern will, unterbricht Will sie erneut und sagt, dass er es akzeptiert hat. thumb|left|Will, als er Hollys Videonachricht siehtHolly sucht anschließend Artie auf und bittet ihn um Hilfe, worauf sie ein Video mit den aktuellen und ehemaligen New Directions sowie Holly und Sue, drehen, in denen sie Wills ungeborenem Kind sagen, was sein Vater alles erreicht und für jeden von ihnen getan hat. Will ist sichtlich gerührt und muss lachen, als Holly erzählt, dass sie einmal mit ihm zusammen war und die Mutter seines Kindes sein könnte. Sie sieht sich daraufhin zusammen mit April die Performance der Absolventen, der New Directions und Will zu Don't Stop Believin' an und erwidert hinterher auf Aprils Äußerung, dass sie es gut gemacht haben, dass ihre Arbeit hier erledigt ist. Songs 'Duette' *'Kiss' (Sexy) 'Zusammen gesungen in einer Gruppennummer' Staffel Zwei *'Singing In the Rain/Umbrella' (Ersatzspieler) Staffel Fünf *'Happy' (100) 'Mit dem Paar zusammenhängende Songs' *'Forget You' (Ersatzspieler) *'Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)' (Sexy) *'Turning Tables' (Nacht der Vernachlässigten) Trivia *Das ist mit nur drei Episoden nach der Jake - Kitty Beziehung die zweitkürzeste in der Serie. Kategorie:Beziehungen